Heartbreak Warfare
by BrazillianFirecracker
Summary: Damon and Elena set out to find Katherine. Damon realizes that what he's been searching for has been there all along. Elena/Damon
1. Heartbreak Warfare

**Summary: **Damon and Elena set out to find Katherine. Damon realizes that what he's been searching for has been there all along.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. (Nor do I profit from this story)

**A/N: **This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so please excuse me if the writing is not up to par. Unfortunately for me, I am not only new to writing VP but I am also new to the Vampire Diaries as a whole. I just recently discovered the TV show and fell in love, and I plan to read the books as soon as I can get my hands on them. That being said, some of my readers might find the characters to be a little off since I am still so fresh to them. If this is the case, please do not hesitate to let me know. Any constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Warning: **There are some scenes in this fic which contain explicit content. These scenes are appropriately marked. If you are underage, and reading this fic despite the rating, but are still squeamish, avoid these scenes (you can't miss them).

**_He_****artbreak _W_arfare**

**Chapter One**

_Lighting strikes inside_  
_My chest keep me up at night_  
_Dream of ways to make you understand my pain_  
_Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_Its heartbreak warfare_

**_-John Mayer; Hearbreak Warfare_**

* * *

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, allowing her chocolate brown eyes to adjust to the sunlight filtering in through the window. The light was a hazy mix of purple and oranges, signalling that it was barely after dawn. Unhurriedly, Elena Gilbert sat up in bed, bending her legs at the knee and bowing her head to rest against them.

She'd had a restless sleep, nightmares she could no longer remember making her feel both uneasy and wary.

Last night had been a night of real life terrors, like she needed nightmares. The memory of her best friend, Bonnie, torn up and sobbing at the sight of her dead grandmother was almost too much to handle. Elena's stomach turned uncomfortably. She didn't have the slightest clue how to console her friend. Elena knew how much Bonnie's Gram had meant to her. She was the only member of the family that shared Bonnie's special gift, the only one who encouraged and offered guidance with it. The brunette knew that it would take a long time before her friend healed.

Sighing, Elena lifted her head and shook her long, dark, tresses back behind her shoulders, swinging her legs off the bed and making for the bathroom, feeling in need of a shower.

* * *

"Elena" Stefan greeted warmly, opening the door. "What are you doing up so early? I figured with everything that happened last night, you wouldn't be leaving your bed."

Elena offered a weak smile. "Actually, my house is the last place I want to be. Being alone…leaves to much time to think. I'd rather not reminisce on the events of last night just yet."

Stefan Salvatore returned the small smile with a nod of his head. "Completely understandable." He ushered her in gently with a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm afraid Damon is still…" he paused for a moment his brows furrowing together as he sought the correct word "Upset"

The slim brunette walked slowly through the old boarding house, her socked feet moving silently across the smooth floor. Entering a wide open room filled with comfy looking furniture, Elena seated herself on one of the plush sofa's. "Poor Damon" she said with a frown.

"Oh yes, poor Damon. Thank you Elena, but I don't remember asking for a pity party" Damon snapped, entering the living room quickly behind them, his feet making harsh slapping noises on the hardwood floor.

"Damon there isn't any need to speak to her that way. She is doing nothing but feeling sympathy for your situation" Stefan said softly.

The older Salvatore dropped gracefully onto the sofa next to Elena, his piercing blue eyes aimed at his brother, who sat on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Who asked you, brother?" he sneered fiercely. "Infact, who asked either of you? I don't need your worthless compassion. It isn't going to… change anyone's mind, or bring anyone back."

Elena knew he was referring to Katherine. Her heart ached for his loss, ached for his pain. She knew how hard Damon had worked to get into that tomb, knew the time and energy, the planning, hope and pure _love_ that had been put into finding Katherine. It was so unfortunate that after all that, she appeared to feel nothing for him.

Elena shared a weary look with Stefan. It was going to take time. Nothing they said or did could fix the way Damon was hurting right now.

"Damon" she started slowly, choosing her words carefully "I know there is nothing we can do. You're right, my empathy for your situation isn't going to change the way things turned out, but I want you to know that we're here if you need anything." Damon's blue eyes darted down to Elena's. His icy stare bore into her innocent upturned face, staring intensely into the depths of cinnamon and honey, searching the eyes furiously and finding nothing but sincerity.

"That's nice" Damon spat finally.

Elena took it for the thank you it was.

* * *

William Johnson stumbled down the sidewalk weakly, swaying left and then right in his deranged state. He'd been locked in that god forsaken tomb for so long. His throat was like sandpaper, the little bit of blood he'd consumed the night before had been stale and unsatisfying. Enough to get him through the day, yes. Enough to get him out of the tomb, certainly, but it could only last so long. William's mouth hung open in thirst, exposing his fangs for anyone who cared to glance in his direction. Luckily, it was night time. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a morsel to snack on this time of night. He'd been searching for hours for something to quench his thirst, but with each passing minute he was becoming frailer and frailer, his parched body refusing to function without a meal.

Just when William thought he couldn't take it any longer, there was a noise from across the street and his head whipped towards it without a thought. The sight that met his gaze made him blink a few times in surprise.

There, on the other side of the road was Katherine. She was walking fast in his direction, seemingly in a hurry. Her brown hair, unnaturally straight now, swayed loosely behind her, and William eyed the denim and sweater she wore finding she looked odd in her modern clothes. Most surprising however, was the fact that Katherine was alive and well. She looked to be the definition of perfect health, and William found his temper rising. She'd been out here the entire time and had just left everyone, most importantly, Pearl, to rot?

With renewed strength, William found himself across the street and at Katherine's side in a flash. Reaching around behind the smaller vampire, he grasped her by her silky, chestnut tresses, roughly tugging her head back to stare menacingly into her brown doe eyes. His eyes widened in shock. William knew something wasn't right. The girls' mouth was open in a silent scream and her eyes filled with a terror William knew Katherine's wouldn't possess. The vampire stared in stunned wonder at the trinket before him. Brown eyes, so similar to Katherine's but at the same time so different, stared back at him. Williams gaze flew across her face and body, analyzing her. She could be Katherine's twin. This girl could be her long lost niece for all William knew. The only thing he did know was that she wasn't Katherine after all. Well, that and that this Katherine look-a-like smelled positively mouth-watering. Before he'd even completely thought about what he was doing, he was taking advantage of the hold he still had on her hair, pulling her neck up to his face and deeply inhaling the scent of warm, fresh blood.

"So good" he murmured quietly, his bloodlust taking him over. The girl whimpered in fear, as she felt his mouth open against her neck, his fangs had nearly pierced her skin when he was savagely ripped away from the girl and thrown to the sidewalk.

"Tut tut, Mr. Johnson. You should know better then to prey on young girls at night"

Williams's eyes darted up to his meal, which was still standing exactly where he'd had her, and watched as she let out a breathy sigh of relief.

"Damon" she gasped, hurrying to her rescuers side.

William, even weaker now that he'd been tossed to the ground studied the two as they interacted.

The man, Damon, was stroking the girls' hair frantically.

"Elena are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Elena, clearly still shaken, shook her head. "No no, I'm fine, just shook up"

Stroking the brunette's cheek tenderly, Damon then strolled casually towards William, who still lay, confused and hungry on the sidewalk.

Once the man had reached his destination, the vampire on the ground gasped.

"Damon Salvatore! But how can this be?"

Damon's lips stretched into an evil grin, allowing his fangs to glimmer in the street lamps.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Johnson, you chose the wrong human for dinner" shaking his head in mock sadness, Damon drove a stake into the other vampire's heart.

* * *

**As I stated above any type of recommendation is welcomed. I'm still new to The Vampire Diaries, so I'm not sure if I quite have everyone's character down yet. Anyways please tell me what you think. Reviews make me update faster. -sneaky smile-**


	2. Vindicated

**Summary: **Damon and Elena set out to find Katherine. Damon realizes that what he's been searching for has been there all along.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. (Nor do I profit from this story)

**Warning: **There are some scenes in this fic which contain explicit content. These scenes are appropriately marked. If you are underage, and reading this fic despite the rating, but are still squeamish, avoid these scenes (you can't miss them).

**_He_****artbreak _W_arfare**

**Chapter Two: Vindicated**

_Hope, dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in, and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

And roped me in  
So, mesmerizing, and so hypnotizing,  
I am captivated, I am…

_Vindicated_

**_-Dashboard Confessional_**

* * *

Damon paced the length of his room restlessly, running his hands through his dark brown hair, his mind unable to relax.

He was so ready to be done with this god-forsaken town. Without Katherine, Mystic Falls lost all its appeal. It was just another, shitty town, empty and meaningless. Slipping onto his bed gracefully, the vampire finally closed his eyes and allowed memories of Katherine to fill his mind.

Her silky, long curls and smooth pale skin. That sexy, mischievous smile, full of secret meanings, hidden agenda's, and broken promises.

She was a mesmerizing, beautiful woman but at the same time cold and calculating. Drawing Damon in, forever keeping him captivated and longing for something he would never again have.

A low growl left the back of his throat.

Why? Why had she done this to him? Had she really thought so little of him when all he could do was sing her praises?

Damon's anger was slowly building. How _dare _she. He had sacrificed years of his immortal life to save her. And just like that, Damon's anger dissipated. So that's how he saw it, was it? Katherine was the damsel in distress, and Damon was her knight in shining armour. Quiet snickers of amusement escaped his mouth. Ridiculous.

A peal of laughter distracted Damon from his musings.

"Stefan _don't_." the voice let out another tinkling laugh.

Damon rose from his spot on the bed and swiftly made his way to his bedroom window, pulling aside the curtains and looking outside.

Stefan and Elena stood outside the boarding house, wrestling playfully on the front lawn. Elena's soft laugh of joy rose up to meet his ears once more and Damon turned away from the sight, frowning slightly.

'Children' he thought, suddenly angry once more. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Why couldn't he have what Stefan had? What had Stefan done to deserve his happily ever after that Damon had not?

Memories of Katherine flew through his mind again.

He couldn't bring himself to believe that she had just blown him off. His lips curled and a snarl of anger tore through them.

Annabel.

Now that the thought occurred he couldn't believe he had taken the wench upon her words so easily. Maybe Katherine had escaped the horrors of the tomb, but that didn't mean that she wasn't out there somewhere looking for him. For all Katherine knew, Damon had given up on searching for her. 145 years was a long time to wait for somebody. Hell, Katherine could have assumed he'd been staked by now. So many explanations.

Damon was surprised at the tremble of hope that ignited in his chest. It wasn't like him to be optimistic about anything, but now it hit him hard, thawing his frozen insides. A slow smirk crossed his features. It was time to finally find Katherine.

* * *

Elena's visit with Bonnie had gone unsurprisingly terrible. Her friend was falling into a deep depression, and Elena was at a loss of what to do.

A part of her felt like Bonnie's pain was her fault. She should have never asked for Grams help. In the end, her passing had been in vain. It was unnecessary and preventable. The brunette walked home alone, head bowed in thought.

Poor Bonnie.

So lost in her thoughts Elena didn't become conscious of the figure ahead of her until she'd walked smack into him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a familiar voice drawled from above her.

Elena's head snapped up quickly in annoyance and she took a few steps back to distance herself. Did the vampire who kept saving her life have to be such a sarcastic pain?

"Hello Damon. You seem to be back to your regular self"

The dark haired man smirked knowingly. "And you love it. Admit it, Elena, you missed me"

Elena's eyes dropped in silent admission to the accusation.

"Don't let your head get to big," she mumbled.

Damon's hand rose to caress the girls' cheek before dropping to her jaw and forcing her to look up at him.

Elena gasped as their eyes met. The spark had returned to Damon's eyes. Malevolent, mischievous, with a glimmer of something that resembled renewed hope. Yes, Damon was back to his regular self and relief washed over her.

"It's good to have you back, Damon" she said quietly.

The vampires' lips twitched up in a half smile, his hand still gently forcing Elena to look up at him.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Stefan snapped when Damon walked through the door twenty minutes later.

Damon shrugged.

"Out. What's the problem?"

Stefan's face contorted angrily.

"I've been trying to reach you all afternoon. Where's your cell phone?"

The older Salvatore's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I don't know _father_, I must have forgotten it at home."

The green-eyed vampire sighed in exasperation. "Damon, I'm serious. We have a situation. It seems William Johnson wasn't the only vampire that escaped the tomb."

Groaning with irritation, Damon headed into the kitchen. He needed a drink.

"Well that's just great. What do you want me to do about it?"

Following Damon into the kitchen, Stefan quickly snatched the bottle of scotch out of his brothers' hands before he could pour it into a glass.

"Damon, you know what this means. The people of Mystic Falls aren't safe" a pause, "_Elena_ isn't safe"

Something resembling care flashed though Damon's chest. It was gone before he could think to deeply on it.

"Not my problem, Stefan. I already told you my plans. I'm going to find Katherine."

Stefan nodded in acceptance to the declaration.

"I know."

"So then, dear brother, you _know_ that this isn't my problem. I'm not staying, deal with it yourself."

The younger Salvatore eyed Damon somberly.

"I need to ask you a favor, Damon"

"I'm not staying. Go play Buffy by yourself, I have other plans."

Ignoring Damon's words Stefan ploughed ahead.

" I want you to take Elena with you."

* * *

**Reveiwer of the Week**

**to-live-and-breathe:**

Thank you so much for your review. Of course, anytime someone takes the time to review my work I am ecstatic. It's amazing to have people enjoy the things that come out of my head. Your review in particular though really flattered me and had me grinning for the rest of the day. It made me re-appreciate my writing in a way I haven't in a long time, so thank you for that.

**I'd also like to thank the rest of my 17 reveiwers for chapter one. I was overwelmed by the support and warm comments I received. Thank you all so much.**

**Again, any kind of helpful comments are accepted. Please review. :)**


End file.
